Depend on Me
Though 'Depend on Me' is not frequently featured in TeniMyu musicals, it's sung in two Best Actors Series CDs. It's performed in: *More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen *Dream Live 4th *Seigaku vs. St. Rudolph & Yamabuki *Dream Live 2013 *Best Actors Series 007 *Best Actors Series 008 Depend on Me Romaji= Omae no DAMAGE Ore ni yudanero Ore ga omae wo Mamotteyaru Tatakai no ibuki Fukikaesu made Ore ga omae no teashi ni naru Shouri no IMAGE Ore ni azukero Omae no bun mo Idondeyaru Kurushii kokyuu wo Totonoeru made Ore ga omae ni ki wo okuru ze Depend on me Daijoubu da Ore to omae wa futari de hitori Depend on me Shinpai suruna Ore to omae wa Golden Pair Depend on me Makaseteoke Itsumo futari wa hyouriittai Depend on me Nandemo nai sa Kitto futari wa SOUL BROTHERS Depend on me Daijoubu da Ore to omae wa futari de hitori Depend on me Shinpai suruna Ore to omae wa Golden Pair Donna pinchi no toki mo Futari de genkai wo koeteikou! |-| Kanji= お前のダメージ　俺にゆだねろ 俺がお前を　守ってやる 戦いの息吹　吹き返すまで 俺がお前の手足になる 勝利のイメージ　俺に預けろ お前に分も　挑んでやる 苦しい呼吸を　整えるまで 俺がお前に気を送るぜ Ｄｅｐｅｎｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｅ　大丈夫だ 俺とお前は二人で一人 Ｄｅｐｅｎｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｅ　心配するな 俺とお前はゴールデンペア Ｄｅｐｅｎｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｅ　任せておけ いつも二人は表裏一体 Ｄｅｐｅｎｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｅ　何でもないさ きっと二人はソウルブラザー Ｄｅｐｅｎｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｅ　大丈夫だ 俺とお前は二人で一人 Ｄｅｐｅｎｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｅ　心配するな 俺とお前はゴールデンペア どんなピンチの時も 二人で限界を超えて行こう！ |-| English= Entrust your DAMAGE to me I’ll protect you Until you regain your energy again I’ll become your hand and feet Entrust the IMAGE of victory to me I’ll fight for you sake as well Until you regain your breath again I’ll send you my spirit DEPEND ON ME Everything will be fine You and I are one and the same person DEPEND ON ME Don’t worry You and I are the GOLDEN PAIR DEPEND ON ME Leave it up to me We will always be like two sides of the same coin DEPEND ON ME This is nothing We are certainly SOUL BROTHERS DEPEND ON ME Everything will be fine You and I are one and the same person DEPEND ON ME Don’t worry You and I are the GOLDEN PAIR No matter in what kind of PINCH we are We’ll overcome our limits together! Depend on Me ~ Juuden Kanryou Romaji= Omae no DAMAGE Ore ni yudanero Ore ga omae wo Mamotteyaru Tatakai no ibuki Fukikaesu made Ore ga omae no teashi ni naru Shouri no IMAGE Ore ni azukero Omae no bun mo Idondeyaru Kurushii kokyuu wo Totonoeru made Ore ga omae ni ki wo okuru ze Depend on me Daijoubu da Ore to omae wa futari de hitori Depend on me Shinpai suruna Ore to omae wa Golden Pair Donna pinchi no toki mo Futari de genkai wo koeteikou Hey! Youyaku ikikaetta yo Kimi ni sasaerare Hey! Yatta ze fukkatsu da yo Kimi no okage da ne Jirijiri karada ni minagiru kiryoku Gungun yubisaki made kayou katsuryoku Kimi ga ore wo genki ni shite kureta Ima mukuiru tame Ore wa ippo mo hikanai yo Omoikitte GAME MAKER da Kono shiai moratta Kimi to futari de "Zannen Munen Mata Raishuu!" Donna pinchi no toki mo Futari de genkai wo koete ikou! |-| Kanji= お前のダメージ　俺の委ねろ 俺がお前を　守ってやる 戦いの息吹き　吹き返すまで 俺がお前の　手足になる 勝利のイメージ　俺に預けろ お前の分も　挑んでやる 苦しい呼吸を　整えるまで 俺がお前に　気を送るぜ Depend on me 大丈夫だ 俺とお前は二人で一人 Depend on me　心配するな 俺とお前はゴールデン・ペア どんなピンチの時も　二人で限界を越えて行こう ヘイ！ようやく生き返ったよ 君に支えられ ヘイ！やったぜ復活だよ 君のおかげだね ジリジリ体にみなぎる気力 グングン指先まで通う活力 君が俺を元気にしてくれた 今報いるため　僕は一歩も引かないよ 思い切ってゲ-ムメイクだ この試合貰った　君と二人で 「残念無念また来週！」 どんなピンチの時も　二人で限界を越えて行こう |-| English= Entrust me with your damage, because I'll protect you. Until you are revived, I'll become your limbs. Leave the image of victory up to me, because I'll fight for your sake too. Until you can breathe calmly again, I'll support you where I can. It's okay, just depend on me. You and I are one and the same person. Don't worry, just depend on me. We are the Golden pair. No matter what pinch we'll find ourselves in, let's exceed our limits together. Hey! I've finally come back to life again. Only, because you supported me. Hey! I am finally recharged. And that’s all thanks to you. Slowly, energy is flowing though my body again. Rapidly, strength is reaching my fingertips again. Thanks to you my energy returned. To repay you, I won’t give in a step. We’ll take the flow of the Game back. And we’ll win this match. No matter what pinch we'll find ourselves in, let's exceed our limits together. Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *TeniMyuLyrics @ Blogspot *TeniMyu Lyrics @ Blogspot Category:Music